Meeting Louis Weasley
by WriterandDaydreamer4218
Summary: It's two days before Christmas, and Victoire and Dominique Weasley are very excited. Not just because of the holiday season, but because their younger brother will be born any minute now. Featuring big sister worries, hot chocolate, and a snowman named Spot. A fluffy, wintery one shot.


**Hello readers!**

**This is a little bit of fluff that I decided to write because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. It takes place before my Harry Potter story, ****The Wooden Birds****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reading :)**

"Look, Vic! It's snowing!"

Victoire looked up from where she was playing a game of go fish with her grandfather. Outside, the sky was filled with swirling flakes of white snow. She clapped her hands in delight. For days, the weather had been getting steadily colder. The water in the pond had even frozen over. Still, it was thrilling to see the snow. She stood up from her game, too excited to concentrate anymore. "Grandpa, can we go outside and play in the snow?"

Her French grandfather surveyed the snowy landscape. "It's a little cold, Vic. Are you sure?"

Vic nodded vigorously and rushed across the room to where her younger sister, Dominique, was perched on the window seat watching the snow fall. "Dom, do you want to play in the snow?"

Dom giggled. "Yay! Snow!"

"Please, Grandpa?" Vic put on her best I'm-a-little-angel face; she knew that most adults couldn't resist it.

He shook his head ruefully. "All right-just for a little bit, okay? And make sure you have all your snow things on."

"Okay!" Vic hurried to the pantry to get her snow boots and her brand new winter coat, along with Dom's things. Her little sister was only two, and Vic was used to taking care of her. In fact, she loved doing it. She loved being an older sister-and soon she was going to get a younger brother, too. Her parents had gone to the hospital that morning, along with her grandmother. She'd been at her grandparent's house since yesterday. They said that when they came back to pick her up, they'd have her baby brother with them. Vic couldn't wait.

The winter night was cold and snowy, but Vic didn't mind. She could see through the clouds of snow every now and then to the dark sky above. The stars winked at her. They seemed happy, just like she did. In fact, the entire night seemed happy, even the snowflakes dancing on the breeze. They were all excited about Vic's little brother.

"Let's make a snowman!" Dom cried, rushing to pick up the snow. She shrieked as a few snowflakes touched a bit of her exposed skin. "It's cold!"

"I know. Here, let me show you how to make a snowball." Vic demonstrated how to roll a proper snowball. "It's your turn, Dom."

Dom tried and failed to make another snowball but was content enough to let Vic help her. Soon they'd rolled the bottom and middle for a snowman.

Vic finished rolling the head with a flourish. "Here we go! We're done."

"Can I put on the snowman's head?" Dom asked.

"Sure." Vic picked her up as Dom carefully placed the snowman's head on top of his body. "He still needs some arms."

Dom eagerly toddled inside the house to get a hat, scarf, buttons, and a carrot for the snowman while Vic found two large pieces of leftover wood near the forest's edge to use as arms. They convened around the snowman and finished him up.

"I think he looks really nice, don't you Dom?" Vic asked once they were finished. They were standing near the front porch of the house, shivering in the cold and looking over the product of their hard work.

"Pretty!" her sister giggled in reply.

"I think we should name him Charles Fabian Delacour." Victoire happened to think that was a beautiful name-it was also the name of three of her favorite dolls.

Dom shook her head. "Spot."

"We can't name him Spot! He's not a dog!"

"Spot." she replied, unmoved.

"Fine. He's Spot."

Just then, there was a knock on the house window. Vic turned around to see that their grandfather was beckoning them inside. She helped Dom up onto the porch and away from the worst of the snowdrifts.

"Grandpa, make us hot chocolate?" Dom asked, running right onto her grandmother's prize wooden floors without taking her wet boots off. Vic knew that if her grandmother had been there, they both would have been in a lot of trouble for that. As it was, Grandfather Delacour just smiled and winked. "I think that can be arranged." he said, pointing his wand at the stove. Immediately, it flickered to life. Dominique laughed with delight at the magic. Victoire had been like that once, but now she was almost four and quite used to it.

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and drinking hot chocolate. Grandpa Delacour set out a basket of popcorn so they could string lines of it to put on the Christmas tree. Victoire shivered in excitement. It would be Christmas in two days' time and she couldn't wait. After a while, the two sisters fell asleep on the warm hearth, lulled by the crackling of the fire's flames and their grandfather's voice singing old show tunes.

"Wake up, Vic."

Sleepily, Vic opened her eyes. Grandpa Delacour was waking up Dom, and he looked very excited. "Your little brother was just born an hour ago." he said proudly.

"Can we go see him?" Vic asked excitedly.

"Of course, pumpkin! As soon as your sister gets up, we're going to Floo to the hospital and meet your parents, all right?"

"Okay!" She crawled over to her sister. "Dom, Dom, wake up! We're going to see our little brother!"

Ten minutes later, Grandpa Delacour herded the two little girls into the fireplace and off they went. The reception room of St. Mungo's was still bustling with people, even at this late hour. Some had obviously been the victims of nasty spells gone wrong, while others were coming to visit patients. Grandpa Delacour walked up the receptionist's desk, holding one grandchild's hand in each of his. "We're here to see Fleur Weasley."

The receptionist checked her clipboard and smiled. "Floor six, room 314. Have a nice night."

"Thank you. You too." Vic said, smiling at the receptionist. "Have you seen our little brother?"

"No, but I hear that he's very cute. You must be a very good big sister, aren't you Victoire?"

"The very best." her grandfather answered, steering Vic and Dom toward the elevators.

The hallway was full of people. Vic recognized her other grandparents, various aunts and uncles, Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander and their parents,a couple other people she didn't know, and her cousins Fred and James. She politely said hello to everyone, but was itching to get inside the room and meet her little brother.

Soon, she was being shepherded into the small hospital room. Dom squeezed her hand excitedly.

Her mother was sitting up in bed, propped up on pillows. She was holding a little bundle of blankets in her arms. Her father was standing next to her, looking down at the bundle with an expression of pure joy.

"Hey Vic. Hey Dom." he said when he saw them. "Would you like to meet your little brother?"

Dom nodded and threw herself onto the bed. She peered down at the tiny infant. "Why's he so small?"

"All babies are small, honey. It's just the way they are. You were like this once too, you know." Fleur explained.

"Yeah, but I was way cuter, wasn't I?"

"You were both cute babies."

"Now I'm a big girl like Vic, right? I'm not the baby anymore."

"No you aren't." Fleur noticed that Vic hadn't moved from the doorway. "Victoire, come meet your brother. His name is Louis."

Reluctantly, Vic took a step forward and then another-slowly and carefully.

"Is something wrong, Vic?" Bill asked.

Vic looked down. "Daddy, what if I'm not a good big sister to Louis? What if he gets hurt?"

Dom immediately got up and hugged her. "Vic, you're the best big sister in the world! Louis is going to think so, too. I know he will."

Vic smiled. "Thanks, Dom." She joined her mother on the bed and looked at Louis. To put it simply, he was adorable. "He's the sweetest baby I've ever seen."

"I know. Especially compared to Dom, who screamed all of her first two hours."

"Daddy!" Dom complained.

Bill laughed. "Sorry, Dom. I was just kidding-mostly."

"Vic, would you like to hold Louis?" Fleur asked, holding out the little baby.

Victoire gently took the baby in her arms and looked down at him. He was small but perfect in her opinion. "Hi Louis." she said gently. "I'm Victoire. I'm your older sister."

She couldn't be sure, but she thought the baby smiled at her.

"Welcome to the world." she continued. At that moment, she knew there was nowhere in the world she'd rather be than with her newly complete family.

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? I've been thinking of doing a collection of one shots for ****The Wooden Birds****. What are your thoughts? Let me know in a review. Thanks :)**


End file.
